Mystery Inc Meets The Golden Girls
by Scooby Freak
Summary: The gang meet Dorothy, Rose, Blanche, and Sophia from the popular and funny 1980's sitcom The Golden Girls. After they meet, a new mystery is discovered. CH 9 FINALLY UP! Sorry for keeping you waiting YAY! REVIEW!
1. Wanted:HELP!

Mystery Inc meets The Golden Girls

By ScoobyFreak

* * *

_Sadly, I do not own Scooby Doo or the Golden Girls. cries Oh well enough with the chattering lets move on. Note: This is not the cartoon Scooby meeting the Golden Girls it's the live action version. _

It was a rainy morning in Miami, Florida. Mystery Inc. were on vacation in Florida. They were in their Mystery Machine driving around.

"Like, what a rainy morning" said Shaggy

"Reah" said Scooby.

"Careful Freddy" said Daphne, "With this rain you could lose control of the van"

"I know" said Fred.

"Florida is such a nice place" said Velma.

The whole gang agreed. Suddenly, Fred lost control of the van. They crashed into a metal pole on the sidewalk. The gang got out of the van.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Fred.

"Yes" The gang replied.

"We need to use a phone." said Velma, "Lets go to that nice house and ask if we could use their phone."

They walked up to the house. Fred rang the doorbell...

* * *

_Note: Sorry if this was short and boring! I promise Mystery inc. will meet the Golden Girls in the next chapter. Maybe it will be up later today since I'm out of town for the weekend and then after that school starts. Ok I'm talking too much._


	2. Nice to Meet You All

Mystery Inc. Meets The Golden Girls

Ch. 2

By: ScoobyFreak

_Hi Its me again! I'm not gonna be out of town after all so enjoy!_

* * *

...A tall old woman with short, grayish hair opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Uh hi," Fred began,"We are-"

"I don't want whatever you're selling" said the old woman

"But-"

Before they could answer, she closed the door

"Ruh?" asked Scooby looking confused.

"Dude, she thought we were selling something" said Shaggy.

_Inside the house_

The tall old woman named Dorthy sat on a chair in the living room.

"Were those people?" asked another old woman with curly white/very light blonde hair. Her name was Rose.

"No Rose they were aliens." said Dorthy sarcastically.

"ALIENS! I'll go get some things for defence in the kitchen!" said Rose

"ROSE!" shouted Dorthy.

But Rose had already gone in the kitchen.

_Back to Mystery Inc._

"Lets try again" said Fred.

He rang the doorbell.

Dorthy answered it again.

"Oh no not you people again-"

"Wait! We're not selling anything!" exclaimed Fred.

"Our van crashed into that pole over there" said Daphne.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry! I had no idea!" replied Dorthy.

"Like, hey its okay" said Shaggy.

"Come in kids. The dog can come in too" said Dorthy.

"Thank you" said Velma "We really appreciate it"

They all went in the living room. Suddenly Rose popped up from behind a couch. She had a pot on her head and sporks in her hands.

"Back off you evil aliens!" she exclaimed. "And... Hey! You're not aliens!"

"Of course not does it look like it?" asked Dorthy.

"Well no"

"Ok"

"Oh I am Dorthy, that's Rose. Blanche and mom are still asleep" said Dorthy.

"Well I'm Fred, that's Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, And Scooby Doo"

"Nice to meet you all"

* * *

_Well that's chapter 2!_ _I'll update soon!_


	3. Meet Sophia and Blanche

Mystery Inc. Meets The Golden Girls

Ch.3

By ScoobyFreak

"So where are you kids from?" asked Dorthy.

"We're from Coolsville" said Fred.

"We were just on vacation here." said Daphne.

Another old woman walked in. She was very short and looked more older than the others and had curly white hair. She had glasses on.

"Dorthy I had that dream again" She began, "It-" She paused for a moment and looked at the gang, "And who the heck are they?"

"Ma, meet Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo" said Dorthy, "They crashed into that pole outside and they just need to use our phone. And kids this is my mother, Sophia."

"Dorthy, quit talking" said Sophia.

"Why ma? What's wrong?" asked Dorthy.

"Because Queen Sophia needs to use the throne!" replied Sophia. She walked away.

"Well may I use your phone?" asked Velma.

"Sure," said Dorthy,"Its in the kitchen"

Velma went to use the phone

Then another old woman walked in. She had short, brown hair.

"Morning everyone," she began, "What a rainy morning! Hey who are these kids?"

Dorthy introduced the gang to the old woman.

"Kids this is my other friend, Blanche" said Dorthy.

"Like, hi" said Shaggy.

"Rello" said Scooby

Dorthy suddenly looked at Scooby. "That dog can talk?"

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't update as often because school is starting. I'll try to update on the weekends._


	4. You Can Stay

_Mystery Inc. Meets The Golden Girls_

By ScoobyFreak

_Poor you guys! I haven't updated. I soooo apologize for that. Well heres Chap. 4_.

* * *

"Yup," said Shaggy, "He talks"

"That's so amazing!" said Dorthy, " I've never seen anything like it, a talking dog."

"I'll go call Ripley's Believe it or Not!" said Rose.

"ROSE!" exclaimed Dorthy.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Don't call them!" said Dorthy, "They are the famous Mystery Inc!"

Rose gasped. "I've been waiting for this! Oh I must get my camera!" said Rose running out of the room.

"They are who?" Blanche said, exited from the kitchen, " I overheard you! You are Mystery Inc!"

"Well, yeah" said Fred, "We are."

"Oh dear it's Fred Jones! Well hello." said Blanche in a flirty way.

"Uh, uh, uh" was all that came out of Fred. He was freaked out by the fact that a woman in her 50's-60's was flirting with a 21 year old guy. Daphne looked jealous. She started disliking Blanche.

"Blanche, may I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" said Dorthy.

"Ok"

_In the kitchen_

"Blanche, I know you like to flirt with men, I do too." said Dorthy, "In fact, men are all you think about. But you're scaring that young man out there! He's in his early 20's you're much older than that! Besides, he's with Daphne Blake and he would never leave her! Just leave him alone Blanche."

"But he's so handsome with those muscles, and his hair and features-"

"But he's young and in love already"interrupted Dorthy.

"Oh fine!" Blanche in sort of a whiney and disappointed tone.

_Back to Mystery Inc._

Sophia came back to the living room. She looked up at Mystery Inc. "Well, I heard you're the famous Mystery Inc."

"Like, yes"

"Ok"said Sophia. She was so short that if you put her next to Fred or Shaggy, it would look like a great Dane next to a silky terrier.

"So you all live here? Asked Daphne.

"Yes"

"Roh" said Scooby.

"Hello dog," said Sophia.

"RI'm Scooby (I'm Scooby)"said Scooby.

"Dog, Scooby, like it matters" said Sophia. Shaggy was ready to laugh. Daphne kept quiet. Fred just looked at the TV. It was showing the news.

Rose came in with a camera. "Oh hold on,"she said, "I need film" She left.

"Uh ok..."

Dorthy and Blanche returned.

"Bad news gang," said Velma walking in, "I called the mechanic and they won't be able to fix the van for about a week or so"

Everybody gasped.

" I have an idea," said Dorthy, "You guys can stay here while you wait for the van to be fixed"

"Are you sure?" asked Velma.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of room for a few more" said Dorthy.

"Thank you very much," said Daphne, " What should we do in return?"

"Oh nothing sweeties," said Dorthy kindly, "Nothing at all."

"But we should do something in return!"said Fred, "You're very kind to let us stay!"

"Well, you do solve mysteries right?" asked Dorthy...

* * *

_Well, that was chapter 4!_ _I made it extra long to apologize for being so absent. I'll try to update more. Thanks for waiting for almost 2 months anyways!_

**Shaggy: Like, you better update soon!**

**Scooby: Reah!**

**Daphne: I hope that Blanche doesn't end up with Fred!**

**Fred: I won't! She's scary! I'm still freaked out!**

**Velma: Yeah, Fred loves you**

**Shaggy and Scooby: Ooooooooohh**

**ScoobyFreak: Ok guys knock it off!**

**Shaggy: But we're having fun!**

**ScoobyFreak: No Halloween cookies for you!**

**Shaggy and Scooby: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! We'll be good!**


	5. A New Mystery

Mystery Inc Meets The Golden Girls

By Scooby Freak

Chap. 5

_Okay, so maybe I haven't been on Fan Fiction as much as I should. Sorry about that, ever since school started, I have been very busy. Oh well, here's chappie 5!_

_

* * *

_

"Like, yeah, we solve mysteries," said Shaggy, "And hate it!"

"Reah!" said Scooby, shivering.

"Oh, come on you two" said Velma.

"What's wrong Dorthy?" asked Daphne.

"There's been a terrible ghost around Miami!" said Blanche. Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

"Now Blanche, I wouldn't say it was a ghost." said Dorthy.

"Then explain to me why it was pale, wearing torn clothes, floating around, and still not a ghost." said Blanche. Before Dorthy could reply, Rose came in.

"I've got the film!" said Rose. She came next to Shaggy and Scooby. "Smile!" Rose took pictures with the rest of the gang then sat and listened.

"Okay, as I was saying, we don't know what that was. It might have not been a ghost" said Dorthy.

"Are we talking about Sophia?" asked Rose who didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Oh sure, everyone thinks I'm a ghost" said Sophia sarcastically.

"Oh" said Rose and she nodded.

"Um, you must be from St. Olaf. Am I right?" asked Fred.

"Why yes," said Rose, "How did you know?"

"I've been there, and met the people there" said Fred.

"Oh, well isn't it a wonderful place?" asked Rose.

"Um, yeah, St. Olaf is really a fascinating place" said Fred, who knew the people im St. Olaf were dim-witted.

"So how long has this 'ghost' been haunting Miami?" asked Daphne.

"For about a month or so." said Dorthy.

"Jinkies!" exclaimed Velma, "You must be very scared by now!"

"Of coarse we are, it's a ghost!"said Rose, " Back in St Olaf-"

"ROSE!" exclaimed Dorthy, Blanche and Sophia.

"I'm sorry, Rose always has a habit of bringing up St. Olaf" said Dorthy.

"So where was this ghost last seen?" asked Daphne.

"In the beach" said Sophia.

"Then that's where we'll look for this ghost" said Fred.

"Oh great" said Shaggy, who was shivering with fear.

"Reah" said Scooby, who was wimpering.

"Come on guys, it's the beach"said Velma.

"Like, well, okay" said Shaggy.

"Thank you so much!" said Dorthy.

"Would you all like to come along?" asked Velma.

"Well, okay" said Blanche, "Is Fred going?"

"Oh no, God help me!" said Fred who knew why Blanche wanted to go.

_At the beach_

"Okay everybody, let's not play around, we've gotta look for clues" said Fred, who was wearing his blue swimming trunks.

"Okay" said everyone.

"Whatever you say Freddy" said Blanche.

'_Hey, I only call him Freddy!' _thought Daphne in her mind, she was wearing a purple bikini.

'_Daph only calls me Freddy' _thought Fred in his mind.

"So Fred, do you always wear those nice swimming trunks when you go swimming?"asked Blanche.

"Great God, this is gonna be a living Hell." mumbled Fred.

"Hey Fred," said Sophia, "You think that's bad, she has flirted with teens younger than you!"

"Everyone we need to split up. Ok Daph and I will search the docks, Shaggy, Rose, and Scooby will check out that left side of the beach, Velma and Dorthy will check out the right side of the beach, and Sophia and Blanche will search those huge sand hills over there." said Fred.

"Oh great," said Sophia, " I'm stuck with the man-chaser."

"Okay, lets split" said Fred. Everyone went in their groups.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter 5. I'll update probably tomorrow. It's getting late and plus I have the flu. Bye for now!_


	6. A Clue At The Beach

Mystery Inc Meets The Golden Girls

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 6

_Hey guys, I updated just like I promised! Here's Chapter 6!_

* * *

_At the shore where Fred and Daphne are..._

"Nothing here" said Fred

"Hmm... It's been a while and no luck" said Daphne, "I wonder if the others have found anything."

_Where Shaggy, Scooby and Rose are..._

"Like, I sure wish the sand here were sandwiches. Eh Scoob?" asked Shaggy who was getting hungry.

"Reah" said Scooby.

"I sure could use some of those Spooky Island peppers too" said Shaggy.

"Ri round something" said Scooby.

"You found something?" asked Shaggy.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Ra chain" said Scooby.

"A chain?" asked Rose, "That could be a clue somehow."

"Like, great work old buddy" said Shaggy.

_Now to Sophia and Blanche_

Blanche and Sophia searched by the sandy hills.

"Hey look I found something!" said Sophia.

"What did you find?" asked Blanche exited.

"I'm joking" said Sophia.

"That's the third time you've done that!" said Blanche.

"I love to mess with people" said Sophia, "It is my life."

_Where Velma and Dorthy are..._

"So, how did you and your friends get so famous?" asked Dorthy.

Velma told her about how they split up for two years, then reunited ar Spooky Island. They got back together, and saved the world. Then she told about how an evil masked figure tried to take over Coolsville and how they stopped him.

_Back to Fred and Daphne_

"Freddy, this sort of reminds of the beach back in Coolsville. Don't you think?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah, remember when we used to sit at the docks after walking home from Coolsville High almost everyday?" said Fred.

"I remember that very clearly, we used to watch the boats, and we would watch the sun go down." said Daphne.

"You know, Dorthy, Sophia, Rose, and Blanche are very nice people. Even though Blanche... never mind." said Fred.

"Yeah I know, but they are nice." said Daphne.

"Did you get jealous when Blanche tried to make a move?" asked Fred.

"Well... um.. yes, I hate to admit it." said Daphne.

"Aw, Daph, I would never leave you for her or anybody else." said Fred.

"Thanks Freddy, I wouldn't leave you for anyone else either." said Daphne.They gazed at each other's eyes for a moment.

"Oh , it's 12 o' clock, we need to meet the others at the parking lot!" said Fred. They went to meet the others. Everybody was there.

"Hey everybody! Look what Scooby found!" said Rose. She was holding the chain.

"Good job Scoob!" said Fred, "That could be a clue!"

"Reah" said Scooby.

"So what does a chain have to do with a ghost?" asked Sophia.

"Well, Sophia! A ghost always have chains! Have you ever seen one of those scary movies?" said Rose.

"Have you ever used your brain?" replied Sophia.

"Ma! Anyway,I remember that chain from the ghost." said Dorthy.

"I do too." said Blanche.

"I'll do experiments on this chain, see what it has." said Velma. Everyone went back to the house.

"Hey gang, look at the TV, quick!" said Fred.

There was a reporter on TV, he was outside right in front of a mess. The background had shattered windows and broken walls.

" Miami what you see behind was caused by what people call, 'The Ghost of Miami'," said the reporter, " I am in downtown Miami. This so-called ghost has caused a lot of damage here. As you can see, the windows of this ice cream shop, are shattered and broken. And the walls of some other buildings have been busted as well. What does this ghost want? Will he ever stop? And more importantly, why cause all the damage? David Johnson, Channel 6 News. Back to you James."

"Ok gang, this ghost has caused more damage now. Tonight we need to downtown and get this ghost."said Fred.

"But this ghost is impossible and dangerous to catch!" exclaimed Dorthy.

"If we're gonna catch this ghost and save Miami, we'll have to face that danger." said Fred.

"We'll go with you kids." said Rose.

"I think it's best that you ladies stayed here. It might be very dangerous for you." said Fred.

"Even though we're old, we can still face any risky danger!" said Sophia.

"Look, I'm just afraid something will happen to you all." said Fred.

"But, you kids can't go alone!" said Blanche.

"I'll give that ghost a piece of my mind if I see him!" said Sophia.

Fred sighed, worried. "Well, just be careful, you can come, but please, be careful!"

"Don't worry," said Dorthy, "We will."

"You guys go ahead," said Velma, "I'm still testing the chain."

"Ok Velma" said Fred.

"Like, no way! I am not going!" said Shaggy.

"R'o way!" said Scooby.

"Come on guys" said Daphne, "Don't be chickens"

"Besides," said Blanche, "There's a lot of restraunts in downtown"

"Like, count us in!" said Shaggy.

"Reah!"

* * *

_Well, that was Chapter 6, I'll update soon. For now, bye!_


	7. Downtown Miami

Mystery Inc Meets The Golden Girls

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 7- Downtown Miami

_Hello people! I told you I'd update this fic after I finished my Christmas fic. I just couldn't update right away because I was out of town snow tubing at Ruidoso, New Mexico. Here's what you've been waiting for!_

* * *

Everybody was in a bus on their way to Downtown Miami. Only Velma was at the house experimenting the chain. They talked in the bus about many things. In every conversation, Rose would bring up her "Saint Olaf" subject.

"Like, does she always do that?" whispered Shaggy in curiosity.

"Yes. She's always like that. I remember one time we were trying to write a song about Miami for some show." said Dorthy.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, are these the words?" asked Dorothy holding a piece of paper._

"_Yes." said Rose. She started playing the piano and Dorothy started singing._

"_Miami is nice. So I'll say it twice. Miami is nice. Miami is nice. Miami is-"_

_Dorothy paused and looked at the paper, "Rose, this doesn't make sense."_

"_Oh well, it's supposed to make sense." said Rose._

"_No, but, it says Miami is nice, so I'll say it TWICE, and then after that you're singing it three times." said Dorothy._

"_Oh!" said Rose nodding, "Well, how about if we said, Miami is nice, so I'll say it thrice!"_

"_Rose, WHO THE HELL SAYS THRICE?" said Dorothy_.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh" said Shaggy. Blanche kept staring at Fred._ "Gosh, he's hot!" _she thought to herself.

"So Freddy, tell me, what are the things you do?" asked Blanche.

"Uh, solve mysteries with my friends." said Fred. He was still scared of Blanche. _"Creepy lady" _he thought to himself.

"I think we're here." said Daphne. She was right. It was Downtown Miami, a beautiful place with shops, lights, restaurants, everything just perfect.

"Like, wow Scoob, Downtown Miami." said Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby. Everyone got off the bus.

"Okay, let's split up. Daph and I will search the North side of Downtown, Blanche and Dorothy search the East side, Rose and Sophia will search the west side, and Shaggy and Scooby will search the South side. Everyone alright with that?" said Fred. Everyone nodded and went off searching.

Shaggy and Scooby were in the South side of Downtown Miami.

"Like dude, I think we have enough time to check out the restaurants eh?" said Shaggy.

"Reah!" said Scooby excited.

"Like, um, let's try The Chinese Buffet over there!" said Shaggy.

"Roh boy!" said Scooby clapping his hands. They ran inside the restaurant.

Dorothy and Blanche were in the East side of downtown.

"Blanche, what did I tell you about Fred?" asked Dorothy.

"Oh, I know!" said Blanche.

"You're way older than him, and I think you're scaring the boy." said Dorothy.

"I am not old! I am young!" said Blanche.

"Blanche, you're over 50 for God's sake." said Dorothy.

"I am not!" said Blanche.

Rose and Sophia were in the west side of downtown.

"Alright, Rose, keep your mouth shut. You'll sound smarter." said Sophia.

"What?" asked Rose.

"I said to keep your mouth shut!" said Sophia.

Fred and Daphne were searching the North side of downtown.

"No sign of a ghost." said Fred.

"I guess we were too late." said Daphne.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was short and boring. I'vebeen very busy lately.I'll update soon._


	8. More Trouble Than Expected

Mystery Inc Meets The Golden Girls

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 8- More Trouble Than Expected

_Hello! I meant it when I said I would update soon! So um, here's the chapter!_

* * *

Velma was back at the house experimenting the chain that the gang had found.

"Jinkies"

What she discovered about that chain was something that was not expected...

Meanwhile, everyone else were in Downtown Miami, they had split up. Fred and Daphne, who were in the north side of Downtown, were searching a roof top of a building where people last spotted the ghost.

"The lights are beautiful. Aren't they." said Daphne. They viewed downtown. It was a beautiful sight, nothing they've ever seen before.

"Yeah." said Fred. She held his arm. Suddenly they spotted something.

"Hey, what's that figure that's jumping on the roof tops of those buildings over there?" asked Daphne. Fred observed the figure.

"Wait a minute, I think that's the ghost!" exclaimed Fred. They were right.

Sophia and Rose were at the west side of downtown.

"What is that ugly thing on that roof top?" asked Sophia.

"It's the ghost!" said Rose.

"Say what?" asked Sophia. The ghost jumped off the roof top an somehow, started flying. It headed towards Sophia and Rose.

Dorothy and Blanche were in the Eastside of downtown.

"Hey, did you see that thing on that roof top?" asked Blanche.

"Yes! I think that was the ghost! And he headed for the west side of downtown! Oh no, what if he hurts Ma or Rose?" said Dorothy.

"Let's go!" said Blanche. Even though they were old, they could still walk fast to the west side of downtown.

Shaggy and Scooby were in the south side of Downtown. They had just walked out of the Chinese Buffet. They were stuffed, Scooby had food crumbs all over his face.

"How dare you! You ate everything in my restaurant and you scared my customers away!" shouted the manager. He was standing at the door.

"Like dude, but it was an all you can eat buffet!" said Shaggy.

"Rikes!" said Scooby. He pointed at the dark sky. The ghost was there. He seemed to be trying to land at the west side of Downtown.

"Like, oh no!" said Shaggy. Surprisingly, they ran towards where the ghost was instead of running away.

Sophia and Rose stood there, petrified. The ghost was getting closer to them.

"We need to get out of here!" said Rose.

"Hold on, I can't run you know! I'm old!" said Sophia. The ghost suddenly grabbed Sophia and started flying away with her.

"Hey! Let go of me you yuts!" said Sophia.

"HA! Never!" said the ghost.

Everybody else came running there. But they were too late.

"That ghost took off with Sophia!" said Rose.

"We saw it all! We tried to run here as fast as we could, but we were too slow!" exclaimed Fred.

"What now?" asked Daphne.

"Rikes!"

* * *

_Oh no! What now? Review please!_


	9. What Now?

Mystery Inc Meets The Golden Girls

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 9- What Now?

_Whoa, I didn't realize it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry bout that. By the way, January 11th was my B-day! XD_

* * *

"Dude, that guy took off with Sophia! Like, there's no way Scoob and I are going any further in this mystery! Nu-uh!" said Shaggy.

"Roh way!" added Scooby.

"But we need to find Sophia! She's in great danger!" exclaimed Daphne.

"My mother has been kidnaped! What now?" cried Dorothy.

"Don't worry, we're going to find Sophia and find out who this creep of Miami is!" said Fred bravely.

"You're so brave!" exclaimed Blanche. Fred didn't say anything. He knew that Blanche was attracted to him and he just wanted to stay as far away from the old lady as possible. He didn't mean to be rude but, he didn't want to make Daphne feel bad or maybe a little jealous.

"Dude, you saw him take away that poor old woman! Like, why can't we just go home and eat some Whoppers from Burger King!" cried Shaggy.

"Would you help if I gave you each two boxes of Scooby Snacks?" asked Fred, holding out four boxes of Scooby Snacks. Scooby and Shaggy thought for a minute.

"Yeah!" they both said at the same time. They grabbed the boxes and started munching on them.

"I think we need to go back to the house to tell Velma about all of this." said Rose.

"Good thinking Rose!" said Fred.

"Wow, Rose is actually smart for once." mumbled Dorothy. Everyone took a bus back to the house. As they walkd in, Velma came running to them.

"Guys, I ran a few tests on the chain and found it to be over 100-200 years old!" exclaimed Velma.

"Like, all I have to say is, zoink! So you mean that ghost is real?" asked Shaggy, already shaking.

"I doubt the ghost is real. He could have gotten that chain anywhere." said Velma.

"We've got horrible news! Sophia was kidnaped!" said Blanche.

"What?" asked Velma shocked. Then they heard the doorbell ring. Dorothy opened it. Standin there was a tall, balding man with a big nose. He was old, around Dorthy's age. He was quite ulgy.

"Hi it's me, Stan, your ex-husband!" said the ugly, tall man.

"Stan, what do you want now?" asked Dorothy.

"Turn on the TV, channel 36! It's just about time!" said Stan. He turned on the TV. It seemed like a commercial break. On TV, there was Stan, dressed like a kiwi.

"Hi it's me, Stan! You're probably wondering why I'm dressed like a kiwi. Well, let me ask you something. Do you ever get tired of trying to peal the hairy skin off kiwis? Well, I'm here to tell you about the Sporny!" said the Stan on TV.

"The what?" asked Dorothy.

The Stan on TV continued, "You simply put the kiwi in this little machine, and it peels it for you! It could be done my friends!"

"No, it can't be done!" said Rose, enthusiastic.

The TV Stan then started talking again, "Yes it can be done! Call the number on the screen to order today! Remember, _With the Sporny, you can be a lazy bum, and still get things done!_"

Then a weird song started to play,

"_With the Sporny you can do anything!_

_Now you can get to your kiwis faster!"_

Everyone just blinked.

Then Rose picked up the phone, dialed a number and said, "Hello, I would like to order the Sporny–" But before she could finish her sentence, Dorothy snatched the phone and hung it up.

"Rose! Look Stan, we have no time for this! My mother has been kidnaped–"

"Sophia? By who? And who are these kids?" asked Stan, looking at Mystery Inc.

"Ma was kidnaped by the ghost of Miami and we're trying to find her. And this is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby." said Dorothy.

"Oh, you're Mystery Inc! And, wait a minute! That Ghost Of Miami is just an old tale!" said Stan.

"Like no way, it isn't! We all saw it with our own eyes!" said Shaggy.

"Sir, you've got to believe us. Poor Sophia was kidnaped by that ghost!" said Daphne.

"And heaven knows where they are!" said Fred.

"I'm going to call the police! We need the cops help!" said Dorothy.

* * *

_Hm, who is this "ghost"? And what does he want? I'll try to update but for now, I'm gonna rest. I'm nauseated, I have a headache and sore throat. Well, see you later, bye!_


End file.
